Na Casa de Lily
by Danii A. Evans
Summary: James acompanha Lily até casa e passa a tarde com ela. Oneshot J/L UA


**Na Casa de Lily**

Parei quando cheguei a casa. Estava ligeiramente ofegante, mais devido ao acesso de riso incontrolável que tinha tido nos últimos 15 minutos do que á caminhada, que incluía uma subida bastante acentuada.

Respirei fundo, enquanto observava a minha casa, grande, branca, com um telhado preto, acolhedora e familiar, e vazia àquela hora do dia. Eram 2h da tarde, e eu não tinha fome nenhuma. Ao contrário do meu acompanhante, provavelmente.

Virei-me para ele, ficando de frente a ele. James Potter. Meu amigo desde o 7º ano, em que fomos colocados na mesma turma. Bem, não desde o 7º ano. É claro que eu não me ia dar logo bem com ele, demorou até bastante para eu o aceitar e começar a falar com ele. Sem gritar, pelo menos.

Ele era bonito, eu sabia. Alto, com uns abdominais bem definidos e tal, com os seus cabelos pretos sempre despenteados e os olhos castanho-esverdeados. Os olhos deles eram lindos, apesar de eu não os fitar assim com tanta frequência, já que cada vez que os olhava directamente, não conseguia desviar o olhar, e James nunca o desviava primeiro. E além disso, pareciam sempre estar a examinar-me, como se me pudessem ler o pensamento, ou entrar no meu cérebro, ou ver a minha alma, ou qualquer coisa do género.

Mas pronto, já que era terça-feira, e tinha tarde livre (e viva as tardes livres! Só eu sei o quanto as amo…) e o sol brilhava a toda a intensidade no céu (o que era no mínimo estranho, tenho em conta a chuvada do dia anterior. Tinha andado debaixo da chuva durante tempo o suficiente para ficar encharcada até aos ossos, e depois ainda tive que esperar pelo meu pai no carro, a gelar com as roupas frias e molhadas. E o cabelo nem se fala, claro.) e eu até estava bem-disposta, permiti-me a fitar os olhos dele.

Leia-se: a ficar feita parva a admirar e a babar pelos olhos lindos, maravilhosos, perfeitos, que ele tinha.

Ele olhava-me nos olhos também, com um ligeiro sorriso. Ok, eu tinha a certeza que parecíamos os dois uns completos tolos a olharmo-nos fixamente nos olhos um do outro, e a sorrirmos que nem uns parvinhos apaixonados. Esta ultima no meu caso, James nunca iria parecer um parvinho apaixonado.

Especialmente porque, definitivamente, _não estava_.

Não precisava de olhar para baixo para ver as roupas que trazia. E que, diga-se de passagem, lhe caíam muito bem. Muito bem _mesmo_. Arrisco-me a dizer que ele estava simplesmente perfeito.

Estava com uma camisa aos quadrados verdes e azuis-escuros, quase pretos, e umas calças pretas. A camisa estava arregaçada pelos cotovelos, pelo que deixava ver os seus braços e a sua pele branca. Ele ficava mesmo bem, meu Deus.

O sol batia-nos de lado na cara, e o cabelo dele brilhava, e os olhos ficaram mais claros, chegando a uma tonalidade linda de verde.

Eu nem queria saber como estava. Os meus cabelos eram ruivos, e chegavam-me um pouco mais abaixo que os ombros. Duvidava seriamente que estivessem tão brilhantes e bonitos como os dele. E os meus olhos, já de si verdes, deviam de estar mais claros ainda. Eu devia de parecer ainda mais anormal que o costume.

Como estávamos mesmo ali os dois? Os dois á frente de minha casa? Ah sim. James tinha decidido acompanhar-me a casa. Por gentileza? Talvez. Provavelmente porque Remus estava com uma das minhas melhores amigas, Emme, a estudar. (Sim, estudar... Sei… Já lhe ouvi chamar muita coisa, mas estudar...) e Sirius… Onde estava mesmo ele? Ah sim, estava num encontro com uma rapariga qualquer. Para variar.

-Hey, obrigada por me acompanhares até casa, James. Que _simpático_ da tua parte.

Teria ele percebido a ironia e o sarcasmo na minha voz na última frase? Eu continuava a sorrir como uma parva.

-Hey, não precisas de ser tão irónica, Lily. Eu vim porque quis, e não porque fui abandonado. E porque estava curioso para conhecer a tua casa, sabes como é.

Será que ele _nunca_ parava de sorrir?

Virei-lhe as costas. Abri o portão pequenino, e deitei-me na relva. Fechei os olhos e senti o calor dos raios do sol a baterem-me na cara. Continuei a sorrir, feliz, enquanto o senti a deitar-se também ao meu lado.

-Alguém te convidou a entrar? – Perguntei, alargando o meu sorriso.

-Acho que me auto-convidei. Queres que vá embora?

Abri os olhos e levantei-me, ficando inclinada para trás e apoiada nos cotovelos. James estava á minha frente. Os seus olhos estavam meio tristes.

-Não, James. Se quiseres ficar, estás á vontade.

-Eu quero ficar contigo.

-Então, fica. Tens fome?

James estava sempre com fome. Não conseguia perceber como se mantinha em forma, e tinha aqueles abdominais, mas acho que o futebol o ajudava bastante. James jogava na equipa da escola e da nossa cidade, a avançado. Era o melhor jogador da escola e da cidade, e o melhor jogador que eu conhecia. E o mais bonito, claro.

- É claro. Mas porquê? Além de me dares a honra de te acompanhar no caminho até tua casa, conhecer a tua casa (de fora, é certo, mas é melhor que nada) e sentar-me na relva ao teu lado, ainda me vais dar o almoço?

Revirei os olhos. James sorria com um brilho maroto e brincalhão a dançar-lhe no olhar.

-Posso-te dar, mas não te garanto que seja bom ou algo do género. Nem eu sei o que é.

-Então, vamos a isso.

Levantou-se de um pulo. Expirei aliviada. Estando mesmo á minha frente, o seu rosto estava perigosamente perto do meu. Estendeu-me a mão, para me ajudar a levantar. Agarrei-a com firmeza, e levantei-me. Não esbocei qualquer reacção face ao toque, apesar de me ter os braços levemente arrepiados, apesar do sol que lhes batia.

-Obrigada.

-Sempre às ordens, Lils.

James era a única pessoa que me chamava Lils. Todos sabiam que gostava do diminutivo, mas ninguém me chamava assim. E James fazia-o natural e inconscientemente. Por isso, desisti de tentar que os meus próprios amigos me chamassem pelo diminutivo, e comecei a apreciar o facto de apenas James me chamar assim.

Dirigimo-nos para a garagem, por onde eu costumava entrar. James pegou-me na mão, e começou a mover o seu polegar na palma da minha mão. Olhei para ele, ligeiramente confusa. Ele apenas sorriu. Sorri também. Não me incomodava, eu até gostava. Apesar de aquilo não significar absolutamente nada.

Entrámos na frescura e na escuridão da minha garagem. Subimos as escadas ainda de mãos dadas, mas quando cheguei á porta, larguei a mão dele para abrir a porta. Dirigi-me ao meu quarto, para deixar a minha mala rosa em cima da minha cama.

Depois, com James atrás de mim, fui para a cozinha. Estaquei, e virei-me para ele.

-Queres que te mostre o resto da casa ou preferes comer primeiro?

-Depende… Quanto tempo queres que fique aqui contigo?

Revirei os olhos.

-Quanto tempo queres _tu _ficar aqui comigo?

-Quanto tempo posso ficar?

-O tempo que quiseres. Os meus pais e a minha irmã só chegam á noite. E eu não estou a contar sair de casa.

-Então, eu fico contigo. Se não te importares. Sabes, também não tenho nada para fazer hoje á tarde e tal… Se depois ficares farta de mim, podes mandar-me embora, eu prometo que vou sem reclamar.

E piscou-me o olho. James era super inteligente, mas às vezes também sabia ser tolinho. Alguma vez eu o mandaria embora? Alguma vez eu ficaria farta dele? Seria muito mais provável acontecer o contrário, e com muito mais rapidez.

-Ok, eu nem vou tentar argumentar. Almoço?

-Vamos a isso.

Fui buscar o almoço que a minha mãe tinha deixado, e fui buscar os pratos e os talheres. James já estava sentado á mesa, no meu lugar.

-Esse é o meu lugar.

-Não enquanto eu aqui estiver.

-James, esse lugar é meu.

-Lily, eu já estou sentado.

-Levantas-te.

-Lily, por favor? Por favor, deixas-me ficar aqui? Lily? Lily, Lily?

E depois fixou o seu olhar no meu, e percebi logo que ele estava a fazer batota. Estava a influenciar-me com aqueles olhos incrivelmente magníficos e incrivelmente chantagistas.

-És incrível, James.

E sentei-me no lugar em frente ao dele, e mantive os olhos baixos enquanto o servia. E continuei sem o olhar enquanto comia, calada.

James deu-me um pontapé debaixo da mesa. Eu ignorei-o. E deu mais outro. E outro. E outro.

-Ahn, James? O que se passa com a tua perna? É que caso não tenhas reparado, está a bater na minha.

-Liiily.

-Sim, Jaaames.

-Tenho uma coisa para te dizer.

-Força. Estou-te a ouvir, seu violento.

Levantei-me, e pus a loiça no lava-loiça.

-Ei! Violento não!

-Hum, James, acabaste de me dar pontapés nas canelas só para me dizeres que me tens alguma coisa para me dizer. E que tal para a próxima poupares as minhas queridas canelas e dizeres logo?

-Ai Lily, tu hoje tás mais… - Olhei com cara de má para ele - _irritadiça_ que de costume. Foi da aula de Artes ou foi de teres estado quase toda a manhã separada de mim?

E sorriu, com aquele sorriso de conquistador que só lhe fica bem a ele. Quer dizer, se fosse outro rapaz qualquer, ficaria com cara de parvo convencido, mas James é tão bom e lindo que tudo lhe fica bem. E eu nem sabia que ele sabia que eu odiava Artes. É sério, Lily Evans não foi feita para Artes.

-Apanhaste-me James. Fiquei cheia de saudades tuas.

Eu supostamente estava a ser sarcástica. Acho que eu meio que tenho jeito para o teatro, porque a maior parte das coisas que digo a James _parecem_ sarcásticas, mas no fundo até que estou a dizer a verdade.

-Eu sabia Lils.

Tínhamos estado separados quase a manhã toda, porque em certas disciplinas, as quais as tínhamos á terça, a turma estava dividida. Por sobrenome, por isso o Potter ficava dum lado e a Evans do outro. Eu nem ligava muito, porque tinha o resto das aulas todas com ele, mas ele fazia-me um pouco de falta. De qualquer maneira, tivemos a droga da aula de Artes juntos, na última hora. E estivemos todos os intervalos juntos, como sempre, já que fazíamos parte do mesmo grupo de amigos. É, eu era amiga de Sirius Black também. Como? Também não sei.

Quando me virei de novo, James já estava sentado no sofá. Sentei-me ao lado dele, e subitamente encostei a cabeça no ombro dele. Não sei o que me tinha dado, mas eu _queria_. Além disso, ele também me tinha dado a mão enquanto subíamos as escadas. Nenhum dos gestos significava nada, claro.

Fechei os olhos e suspirei. Eu já me tinha apercebido que gostava de James. Acho que Lene e Emme já sabiam disso também, mas eu negava sempre. Nunca o admitiria em voz alta, mas para mim mesma era diferente. Eu bem sabia porque gostava tanto da companhia dele, e bem sabia porque o meu coração batia mais forte quando ele agarrava as minhas mãos nas suas, como agora.

-James.

-Sim Lily?

A sua voz estava gentil. Eu continuei de olhos fechados.

-Não tinhas qualquer coisa para me dizer?

Senti-o hesitar.

-Hã… Deixa estar. Não era nada importante mesmo.

Abri os olhos, tirei a cabeça do ombro dele, e tirei as minhas mãos do meio das dele. Virei-me para ele, e encarei-o, levantando as sobrancelhas.

Ele aguentou o meu olhar firmemente. Isto não era justo. Eu tinha de ser assim tão fraca? Ele olhava para mim, e eu derretia-me toda, e eu olhava com ele com a intenção de o levar a fazer alguma coisa e ele continuava na sua.

Desisti.

Levantei-me, descalcei-me e abri a porta de trás, saindo para o jardim de trás, mais pequeno que o da frente. James veio atrás de mim. Parei no meio do jardim, quando senti o sol alcançar-me quando abandonei a sombra que a casa causava.

James chegou ao pé de mim, e eu pus-me em bicos de pés para ficar com a minha cara ao nível da dele, e pus cada uma das minhas mãos de cada lado da sua cara. E observei os olhos dele, enquanto sentia o meu coração acelerar e sentia a minha garganta a queimar. Eu gostava _mesmo_ dele.

Mas continuei imperscrutável e impenetrável enquanto observava as suas íris ao pormenor. Poderia contar todas as cores de verde presentes no seu olhar. Ele devolvia-me o olhar, sorrindo, com uma expressão divertida. Ficámos assim durante alguns minutos, ele sorrindo, divertido e até um pouco embevecido, e eu séria, ainda assim completamente derretida por dentro. E depois tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

O seu sorriso não se moveu nem um milímetro enquanto ele se aproximava de mim e fechava os olhos, e quando reparei já eu estava de olhos fechados também, e os seus lábios estavam nos meus.

E depois prestei atenção aos pormenores. A suavidade dos seus lábios. O seu cheiro único e agradável. O sabor a menta e qualquer coisa que não conseguia identificar, meio doce, meio picante. As suas mãos fortes e gentis, uma nas minhas costas e outra no meu pescoço, ambas puxando-me para ele. Uma das minhas mãos a acariciar-lhe o cabelo e o pescoço, a outra a subir-lhe pelas costas, sentindo a textura da sua camisa, deslizando em direcção á mão que estava junto ao seu pescoço macio.

Sentia o sol a aquecer-me ainda mais a pele. Sentia a brisa suave a remexer-me os cabelos e a arrefecer o que o sol aquecia. Sentia a relva meio húmida debaixo dos meus pés descalços. Ouvia os pássaros a cantarem, aquele som extremamente irritante que eu tanto odiava, mas que naquele momento me era indiferente, tal como o resto do Mundo. Sentia a água a molhar-me as roupas, lentamente.

Espera um minuto. Água? Não estava a chover. O sol continuava a aquecer-me.

Separei-me de James, que parecia estar tão entretido e concentrado que nem tinha reparado, e então vi de onde vinha a água. Os aspersores de rega automáticos que o meu pai tinha decidido instalar tinham-se ligado, e nós, estando no meio do jardim, apanhávamos com a água de _todos_ os aspersores.

Mandei um grito digno de Lily Evans, e fugi, entrando em casa a correr e escorregando, quase caindo no meio da sala.

James riu-se com a sua gargalhada meio rouca.

-Ahah. James, cala-te.

Ele riu-se ainda mais ao olhar para a minha cara corada e zangada.

Corri para o meu quarto e fechei a porta atrás de mim, enquanto tirava a camisa molhada (é, eu estava de camisa também. A minha era _também_ aos quadrados, mas estes rosa e pretos. _Também_ estava arregaçada pelos cotovelos. E não, não tínhamos combinado. Foi pura coincidência.) e vestia a minha t-shirt azul. James abriu a porta enquanto eu tirava as minhas calças de ganga _também _pretas (sem comentários) e vestia os meus calções aos quadrados verdes e azuis.

-Nem comentes. – Avisei-o, na voz mais ameaçadora que consegui.

-Não ia.

Estaquei. Ele estava a falar a sério. Impossível. James Potter não ia comentar? Não lhe tinha surgido nem um comentariozinho? Meu Deus. Não era possível.

Depois que o meu cérebro não muito rápido na presença dele processou isto tudo, dirigi-me para a casa de banho, James ainda atrás de mim.

Peguei em duas toalhas azul-claras, e estendi uma a James, e comecei a enxugar o meu cabelo ruivo.

-James, querido, tenho muita pena mas não tenho roupa para ti. A menos que queiras experimentar o meu vestido rosa, talvez combine contigo.

-Ah. Ah. Que piada, Evans. Não te preocupes, as minhas calças não ficaram muito molhadas, e a camisa sempre posso tirá-la.

E começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa, começando por cima e deixando exposta a pele do seu peito. Virei-me, meio atrapalhada, meio envergonhada. Não é que nunca tenha visto James de tronco nu, porque já vi. Era mais porque… bem, nós tínhamos acabado de nos beijar. E até ao momento estávamos a fingir que nada se tinha passado. O que levava á parte de que James estava arrependido. E eu não. Porque eu gostava dele. Mas ele não.

Deus.

Voltei ao meu quarto, e lancei-me para a minha cama, desfeita como sempre. Eu nunca fazia a cama. Fiquei deitada na minha cama desfeita, de barriga para baixo, a suster a respiração e depois a soltá-la quando já não aguentava mais.

Senti James entrar no meu quarto, e sentar-se ao meu lado. Sustive a respiração de novo, dessa vez durante mais tempo que as outras. James começou a abanar-me. Eu continuei a suster o ar nos pulmões. James abanou-me mais, e virou-me. Soltei o ar e olhei para ele, impenetrável, ainda deitada. James inclinou-se e beijou-me. De novo.

Desta vez deixei as minhas mãos quietinhas, esticadas ao longo do meu corpo. James estava inclinado por cima de mim. Deixou uma das mãos dele na sua perna, e pôs a outra no meu cabelo, acariciando-o.

Quando nos separamos, olhei para ele fixamente, com as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas. James olhava para mim rindo-se.

-James.

-Sim Lils.

-James explica-me.

-Lily, explico-te o quê?

-Bem, isso é tudo falta de passatempo durante a tarde livre? Beijar pobres e indefesas rapariguinhas?

-Sim, Lily. És mesmo uma pobre e especialmente indefesa _rapariguinha_. Não, não é falta de passatempo. Credo Lily, como alguém tão brilhantemente inteligente como tu consegue ser tão cega? Olha, sabes bem que não sou muito do tipo romântico, nem tu, por isso… Não me obrigues a repetir este discurso melodramático e super açucarado.

Eu olhava para baixo, ligeiramente envergonhada. Não acreditava que ele me ia fazer passar por aquilo. Eu tinha **pavor** a cenas românticas. Na minha cabeça e tal, estava tudo bem. Mas na vida real, e ainda por cima comigo? Credo, não. James estava certo, eu não era do tipo romântico.

-Lily, eu tinha uma obsessão doentia por ti no 7º ano. Tu lembras-te. Depois acalmei e tal, e começámos a conhecermo-nos melhor. E aí sim, apaixonei-me por ti. Lily, tu és tipo, perfeita. És a miúda certa para mim, porque és a única que consegue fazer-me sentir como um miudinho tolinho apaixonado. E porque és incrivelmente _única_. Queres uma lista das tuas qualidades? Demorava a dizê-las todas. Sabes que gosto de ti. Não me obrigues a dizer _aquela _palavra.

-Diz James, por favor.

Fiz beicinho, depois sorri e bati as pestanas angelicamente.

-Não.

-Por favor.

-Não.

Ele baixou os olhos. Levantei-lhe a cara, pondo a minha mão no queixo dele, e beijei-o breve e suavemente.

James sorriu levemente, com um ar ligeiramente derrotado. Sorri vitoriosa.

-Ok, ok. Ganhaste.

Fez uma pausa.

-Amo-te Lils. Muito.

-Também te amo James.

_Fim._

**N/A: **Escrevi esta coisa á alguns meses atrás, e só decidi postar agora. Tenho vergonha dela. Se tiver algum erro, peço desculpa. Qualquer tipo de critica é bem vinda.


End file.
